


Ineffable Holiday: Warmth

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, prompt, soft, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Day 22 of @drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffable Advent Calendar: Warmth.Crowley is happy and is learning how to show it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Ineffable Holiday: Warmth

Snow was falling outside, just like the weather forecast had foreseen, and a white layer was already covering the path that led to their door. In a few hours, it would not be wise stepping out of the house.

But that was alright. They didn’t really want to step out of the house. If they were completely honest, they had been looking forward to have an excuse to stay inside. They had bought enough food, drinks and wood for a week even though the snowfall was expected to last about a day and a half. They would be alright.

Aziraphale was sitting in front of the fireplace, relaxed by the warmth coming out of it. He turned the page of the book and hummed, pleased. A mug of hot cocoa appeared in front of him. He blinked and looked up to find a smiling demon offering the cup. Aziraphale beamed, took the drink and murmured a soft thank you. 

Crowley sat next to him and slowly let himself down to rest his head on Aziraphale’s lap. Feeling a little bit chilly despite the fire next to them, Crowley covered himself with Aziraphale’s hideous tartan blanket. Crowley loved it.

It had been a while since they had moved in together. Once they did, things had inevitably sped up with phenomenal results, in Crowley’s own opinion, and he was now plainly happy. At times, he felt he could say it out loud without fear of losing it. He felt it in his chest, right where humans had always said it would be. It was overwhelming at times, making him feel like he was about to either combust or burst into tears. At other times, it was like a hole he had been ignoring for the most part of his existence had been filled. Just like now, resting on Aziraphale’s lap. He watched him take a sip of the cocoa Crowley had prepared.

Because he had prepared it. He had not miracled it into existence. Not only because Aziraphale insisted on it altering the flavour, but because it helped Crowley materialise that warmth in his chest and share it with the angel. It was through little gestures and gentle acts that he told Aziraphale how happy he was. And the angel would listen.

Of course Crowley had made grand gestures for Aziraphale before, and he would do them again without hesitation. But they had all been polluted by the circumstances. These, though, the new tiny things he had been doing were pure. He did them just because he wanted to. There was no risk of discorporation, no pouting requests from the angel prompting Crowley to do them. He did them because they would make the angel show him that bright smile that never failed to fire up the warmth in Crowley’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Warmth required a very soft fic and I really hope I delivered :)


End file.
